Time Twister
by 19lilwiccawolf93
Summary: Request for t-rex989. Not long after Phantom Planet, and old foe reappears with help. With no other choice, Clockwork contracts team Phantom of 10 years future to go to the past and help the younger one. Also contains a bit of romance and humor.
1. Battle Cry

Hello all!

I apologize if in later chapters it get's...confusing.

I do not own the characters. I had fun working on this request. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Battle Cry

Dan waits patiently for his chance. Being stuck in a thermos of his own human parents creation was a cruel twist of irony, but his efforts in breaking the confounded contraption were finally paying off; a small crack in the side, too small for him to slip thru – that and ecto-proof wires were very visible – was starting to widen with each thrash he threw himself into. He had to stop though so that Clockwork wouldn't hear him, otherwise it would be another very long time for his escape and his plan to take hold. Hearing the ghost of time slip away, Dan rammed the side of the thermos once more. A loud crack flooded the thermos before the eerie green light fills the area as Dan finally escapes.

Clockwork emerges into the room, horror on his blue scarred face.

"But how…" Clockwork starts only to be hit with a powerful blast sending him flying.

"I know how my parent's inventions work. I know that after a certain amount of force and time, the thermos eventually brakes." Dan chuckles as he takes to the air.

"And I also know exactly where I'm going." Dan laughs as flies thru the air. Clockwork follows him, doing his best to keep sight of him but also stay out of his sight. He follows him to the realm of Pariah Dark, watches as he flies over the large foreboding castle to the smaller castle and suddenly he stops in his tracks.

"No, not them." Clockwork mutters as he watches Dan land and walk into the smaller castle. Getting closer he peers in thru the window and watches as Dan approaches the ten seemingly harmless objects.

"Ah, Pariah Darks ten strongest followers. Naturally, the pumpkin is Fright Knight, but I have not met the other nine. How about I do that, but first, the Knight." Dan chuckles as he pulls the sword from the pumpkin. Fright Knight emerges and kneels.

"Ready to serve you master." He says.

"Excellent, now, introduce me to the other nine. I have a plan for them." Dan chuckles.

"Certainly sir." Fright Knight says as he unlatches the tiny ring box.

"The Wailing Widow. Her husband was killed by her rebuffed lover, and so, he killed her as well. She haunted the man who killed her and her husband until he died of fright." Fright Knight says as a loud wail erupts from the box and a ghostly figure of a woman, fire and anger clear in her opaque red eyes.

"Charmed to meet you." Dan smirks as the angry looking female ghost glares back.

"Continuing on. The Screeching Banshee." Fright Knight states as he unlocks and opens the bird cages. A loud unbearable screech erupts as a white haired, winged figure whistles into the air.

"Perfect. Next." Dan smirks.

"The Bailing Baron." Fright Knight says as he cuts the chains away from the sophisticated jewelry box.

"Come on, I don't have all millennia." Dan near snarls, earning the attention of the released ones.

"Oh, and I thought he would be a pushover." The widow cackles.

"Ok, continuing on. The Murdering Marquee. The Vengeful Viscount. The Butcher." Fright Knight says in rapid procession.

"Wait. Just 'The Butcher'? Nothing else?" Dan asks with a cocked eyebrow.

"No further explanation is needed sir." The Butcher chuckles with the large, blood-stained cleaver in his hand. Dan shrugs before Fright Knight continues.

"The Jeering Jester. The Queen. And lastly, the Slaughtering Seductress." Fright Knight says. Dan smiles at the lineup of legendary and terrifying ghosts before him.

"So this is the Terrible Ten. I can see why the name suits you all, now I have a question." Dan smirks. Clockwork flies far away from the eleven evil ghosts back to his lair. He quickly looks ten years in the future and jumps thru the portal.

Daniel Fenton exhales in shock at the sudden cold that envelopes his home. Glaring, he shifts into ghost form before he spots an all too familiar face.

"What is it now Clockwork?" Daniel asks with a scowl.

"Your evil counterpart has escaped.' Clockwork gasps.

"Is that all? If that's the case that should be easy." Daniel chuckles.

"He unleashed the Terrible Ten." Clockwork states as he watches the color drain from his face.

"Hey honey is everything…why is Clockwork here?" Samantha asks.

"You two and the other two members of team Phantom have two hours to prepare yourselves for quite possibly the fight of your lives." Clockwork says.

"There are four of us, and eleven of them. It's gonna take more than just us!" Daniel shouts.

"That's why I'm suggesting you team up with the young ones." Clockwork states.

"Not the kids. They're only five and three." Daniel says as Samantha panics.

"I wasn't talking about the halfa's in training. I'm the ghost of time travel, who do you think I'm referring to?" Clockwork says with a smirk.

"You mean our younger selves? Are you crazy? Even with them we won't stand a chance." Samantha shouts. Clockwork smiles.

"You may be stronger now than you were back then, but keep in mind, back then, you could rebound and had uncontrollable bursts of energy that caused massive destruction to your opponents. Val has gotten better, Tucker is a lot craftier now, but back then, he was a great distraction. And well, Sam has only changed in what she knows, she's always been talented." Clockwork says. Daniel looks to Samantha before he lets out a sigh of defeat.

"I'll call your sister to watch the kids if you call Tucker and Valerie." Sam sighs as she pulls out her phone and turns around to see her three year old daughter.

"Why are we staying at Aunt Jazz's?" the small girl asks.

"Oh sweetie, mommy and daddy have a job that may take us away for a little while. We'll be back, promise." Samantha says as she calls Jazz. Danny shifts back to his human form before he calls Tucker.

"What up?" Tucker chuckles over the phone.

"Call your parents and tell Valerie that she needs to pack clothes for the kids. There's a huge problem that caused Clockwork to show up. We have two hours." Daniel says.

"Say no more I'll see you in thirty." Tucker says as he hangs up the phone.

* * *

Next chapter will be up shortly. Stay tuned!


	2. The Meet

So, for the record for you all, i will refer to the teens as Danny, Dam, Tuck and Val, whereas the adults will be referred to as Daniel, Samantha, Tucker and Valerie to avoid confusion.

Enjoy!

* * *

The Meet

Danny smiles as the summer kicks off to a great start. Vlad was defeated and in self-exile, Tucker is Mayor, Valerie is now working with him, Sam, and Tuck, instead of against them, and now he has no secret he needs to keep.

"Earth to Danny!" Sam says waving her hand in front of his face.

"Sorry, spaced out there." Danny chuckles, blinking fast a few times.

"I could tell, anyway, Tuck and Val should be meeting us at the Nasty Burger." Sam says before a wisp of blue escapes Danny's mouth. Rolling his eyes as he changes he looks around and finds the source.

"Clockwork?" Danny says.

"Don't ask questions, you and your team need to follow me." Clockwork says.

"I'll text Tuck and Val." Sam says as she whips out her phone and sends off two texts. They quickly get there and Val glares at the ghost.

"He's helped us a few times." Danny says.

"Plus he wouldn't be here if it wasn't important." Sam says.

"Precisely. Now follow me." Clockwork says as he flies towards a nearby ally.

"Oh, so we have to be timely but they don't? What's up with that?" A clearly agitated female voice snips as they approach.

"Oh calm down, they got here didn't they?" Another female snips. The four teens round the corner and stare in shock.

"Ok, please tell me we're being pranked." Tuck pleas. Tucker chuckles.

"I'm afraid not. And we have a major problem." Tucker says.

"And not a lotta time to explain it." Valerie says.

"Why?" Val asks.

"Long story short, evil Dan escaped and unleashed the ten worst ghosts in the whole plain of existence." Samantha says.

"You do have a little bit of time to explain this whole situation." Clockwork says.

"How about we let the situation play out." Daniel shrugs. Samantha looks at him.

"Oh yes, let's let that happen, because that's effective." Samantha snips.

"It might be." Daniel says.

"No, it won't. We happen to know about these ghosts and have the knowledge because who did the research?" Samantha asks.

"You did the research. But…" Daniel starts.

"Daniel, don't sas her. You know she wins in these type of things." Valerie says.

"Can you just tell us already!" all four teens shout. The adults look to their younger selves.

"Well, basically, it's just that. Evil Dan escaped from the thermos we imprisoned him in and has now unleashed the Terrible Ten, Pariah Dark's strongest group of followers. Clockwork believes that if we combine our advanced skill with your raw strength and creativity, we could defeat them." Samantha says.

"Do you believe that to be true?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, Clockwork hasn't been wrong before. Besides, if we don't win, the past and the future is kind of fucked." Samantha says.

"Ok, so, when exactly is the battle for all of existence going to start?" Val asks. A green portal to the ghost zone opens.

"I'd say now." Older Tucker chuckles as the others prepare.

"We need to come up with an attack plan." Samantha says.

"Easy, attack." Danny and Val say in unison as they fly in.

"Why did we have to choose to date call to action people?" Tuck asks.

"Because you have this strange fascination with women who can easily kick your ass. Now, let's go help." Sam says as she reaches into her backpack and pulls out the ecto-spear. Samantha snickers as she pulls out her own new favorite weapon.

"What's with the purple cat suit?" Sam asks her older self.

"Maneuverability, and this is made of a fiber that is strong to all sorts of ghost attacks. Plus, the tech in the future allows for lots of weapons to be placed in areas you would never expect. Then again, Valerie like to look scary as hell." Samantha says as she snaps the ecto whip ad throws the Banshee away. Sam looks over her shoulder and sees what she means, Valerie has a high tech battle suit, helmet even, black and red with several weapons out and aimed. She also takes note of Daniel, black suite, white accents on the chest, waist, and completely white on the legs and hands, the signature 'DP' emblem on the chest, and a white cape with white around the head.

"Of course Clockwork would plan this." Dan growls as he barely dodges his younger self. The other one however, makes contact and punches him down.

"I know you hate him, trust me, I hate him too, but he can dodge you a lot easier than he can dodge me. I advise you take out one of the ten." Daniel states as Danny flies back up.

"I can get rid of this guy." Danny argues.

"Humor me. If we can get rid of the two next strongest then we can damage his team." Daniel says.

"So, that would be who, the Knight and?" Danny asks.

"No, according to Samantha, those are the Queen and the Viscount. You can't miss them. Get either Tuck or Val to help you." Daniel says.

"Look, just because you're an older version of me doesn't mean you can tell me what to do." Danny snarls.

"No, so, feel free to float here and argue with me about strategy. This isn't just about settling a grudge, it's about ensuring the current and the future are secure." Daniel says sarcastically. Danny looks down and sees that Sam and Samantha fending off a few ghosts, one of them looking like the Queen.

"You may want to go help them. I know I can't defeat Dan right now, but we need to level the field." Daniel says. Glaring, Danny flies down and freezes the Queen as Sam jumps and stabs the Queen.

"That will not defeat me." She howls out. Samantha slashes her crown with her whip, causing the Queen to shriek in pain. Pressing her communicator she tells the other three something.

"Listen to me closely, there is no beating them up and sending them home, they need to be destroyed. Look at them and see if there is any weakness at all on them. For the Queen, it's her crown." Samantha says to her younger self. Jumping over her older self, Sam slashes at the Queen, making her dodge and weave in such a way that causes her crown to fall off.

"Danny, now would be a good time!" Sam shouts as Danny incinerates the crown. A wail echoes throughout the city as the Queen vanishes.

"One down, one to go." Val says as Valerie chases the Viscount around.

"Tucker, help please!" Valerie shouts. Tucker pulls his pen from his suit pocket, twists the cap, and fires it just in front of the Viscount, causing him to stop.

"Hit the book chained to his left wrist." Samantha says into the communicator. Valerie shoots through the book six times. Falling from the sky, the Viscount dissipates. Dan and Daniel grapple until Daniel throws Dan down. Looking at the two defeated ghosts.

"Fall back for now." Dan orders as the banshee rips back to the ghost zone.

"What happened to the whole, no letting them escape thing?" Tuck asks.

"We need to figure out their weaknesses. Though, I'm certain Samantha has already done that." Tucker chuckles.

"I figured that out five minutes ago." Samantha snickers.

"So, let's set up camp and figure this fight out." Valerie smiles.

* * *

Time for strategy! Enjoy the next chapter!


	3. Regroup

Hope you all are enjoying the story so far!

* * *

Regroup

Hiking out a distance out of the city, Tucker sets up a base.

"What is this, a high tech tent?" Tuck asks.

"More like a small portable cabin, but essentially, yes." Tucker chuckles.

"We know how he can get over tech, so, let's simply cut to the chase and go over the remaining eight." Daniel says, elbowing Tucker in the ribs. Tucker rolls his eyes at his longtime friend.

"Well, maybe more than just the remaining eight, but yeah, let's handle that first." Val says.

"We understand." The four adults say.

"So, through Valerie's helmet, here are images of the remaining ghosts. We'll skip the fright Knight because his weakness is kind of obvious. Next is the ghost known as the Wailing Widow; looking over her attire, it's hard to figure what her weakness is." Samantha says.

"Widow, referring to her living status. Her husband was killed. Something related to that." Valerie says.

"Maybe a ring?" Val says.

"No, if any of these ghosts are remotely similar to that of the Fright Knight, and let's assume they are she would be trapped inside something; that something would be her weakness or related to her weakness in some way." Daniel says.

"If that's the case, then let's go with the ring angle. More specifically, a ring box." Danny says.

"That's a tiny target, but it would make sense. Based on her attire, it would be simple looking. Probably in a pouch." Sam says. Looking over the three images, they find a small pouch on her belt.

"It's probably that one." Daniel and Samantha says, smirking slightly, before moving on.

"The Banshee is obvious. She's carrying the birdcage in her claws, but she moves fast. She'll be tricky as hell." Valerie says.

"Agreed." Tucker says. Moving onto the next one, the Baron, they see a small jewelry box on his belt.

"Whereas the box is obvious, it's probably a specific gem on the box that would do it. I'd say the giant diamond in the middle." Sam says sarcastically.

"Yeah, it is the biggest gem. But maybe the corner emeralds should also be hit." Val says.

"Valid points, aim for the five stones." Daniel says.

"The Marquee's hat is over the top extravagant, it has to be his weakness." Tuck laughs.

"Agreed." Val snickers.

"Onto the Butcher. I'm going to take a wild guess and say his weakness is also his weapon, his cleaver. That's going to be hard to hit." Danny says.

"No kidding right." Daniel chuckles. Next, they look over the Jester pictures and find a Jack in the Box on the top of his jester hat.

"That's more than likely it. It's placing is what's difficult about it." Samantha says.

"Yeah, considering the little bastard like to do cartwheels. We're going to have to somehow manage to corner the slippery shit." Daniel says.

"Eloquent as always." Tucker laughs. Daniel rolls his eyes at his friend.

"Lastly, the Seductress, she seems to have a music box in a mesh pouch on her hip. Keep in mind, she's strong against men. Ladies, she'll be our target. She has some form of hypnotic power over even the most stubborn of men and can turn them against us." Samantha says.

"Good to know." Danny chuckles.

"Ok, we know you all have questions at the back of your minds, so please go ahead and ask, since well, Clockwork intends on wiping portions of your memories." Daniel says.

"Well, it's kinda obvious that Tuck and Danny stay friends, and hell, even Val and I seem to be friends by then, but the respective couples still dating?" Sam asks.

"Step farther, married." Samantha chuckles.

"With kids even." Valerie laughs as the four teens flush.

"Do I even want to ask how many?" Val asks.

"Three for us, four for them." Tucker laughs.

"What the hell." Danny mumbles.

"Twins. Both times." Samantha and Daniel says.

"Oh, ok." Sam says, blanching.

"To answer the next question, a boy and two girls for us, and two of each for them." Valerie snickers.

"Joy." Tuck mumbles as Val elbows him.

"When did the respective weddings happen?" Val asks.

"Shortly after graduation from high school, but before going to college." Samantha says.

"I need to sit down." Sam says as she takes a seat.

"I don't blame you." Daniel says.

"When did the goatee happen? Isn't that Dan's thing?" Danny asks.

"That started happening in senior year. I alternated between just the chin, and a mustache, and eventually landing on this. It took a while to get used to the whole trimming thing, but I look bad with a full beard." Daniel chuckles.

"He did, it was bad." Samantha laughs.

"When did I start growing my hair out?" Sam asks.

"Shortly after turning sixteen. Simply put, the short hair thing got tiring with how fast it can grow." Samantha says.

"True." Sam shrugs.

"Damn, its past curfew and we need to get back home before the rents kill us." Tuck says.

"More specifically, before the ladies rents kill us." Danny says.

"On that note, how did my parents take to the whole wedding thing?" Sam asks.

"We didn't talk until I was in labor with their first grandchild. It's still pretty rocky. Conversations are limited and short and they hardly want anything to do with their own grandkids. Mom's still bitter about the fact that I didn't marry a shallow billionaire. Because you know…" Samantha starts, only for Daniel to place a hand on her shoulder, calming her down.

"We're not on good terms still and whereas we could literally stay here all night and discuss with you the difficulties with Samantha's parents, again, the girls need to get home. And in about ten seconds, the kids are going to call." Daniel says. The four teens leave just as the screen rings.

"Mom!" The child's voice calls out, pulling on both Danny and Sam, yet they walk away, ignoring their curiosity and heading home.

"Let's be honest, I'm not surprised about my parents." Sam says.

"Neither am I." Danny says.

"I'm just not surprised." Val snickers.

* * *

Next chapter will be up shortly!


	4. Wave Two

Purposefully wanted to show the beginning tension between Sam and her parents to more or less clarify the issues that occur later on down the line. But let's be honest, we all know how Sam's parents are.

Enjoy!

* * *

Wave Two

 _The next day_

The four teen heroes knew they needed to meet with their older selves, but coming up with an excuse was difficult.

"Samantha darling, today we're having a luncheon with some wealthy families, you can spend time with your project later." Pam, her mother, says.

"Boyfriend, mother, not project." Sam rolls her eyes. Didn't it matter even slightly that Danny had literally saved the planet several times, saved the city countless times, and yet she still treats him like a second class human.

"Sammy-kins, I refuse to let you refer to him as that and let you leave." Her mother scorns. Just as Sam goes to open her mouth, a loud shriek interrupts them.

"Mom, I gotta go, now!" Sam yells as she runs out the door, ignoring her mother as usual. Dialing quickly, she calls Danny.

"I know, we're on the way, even the future selves." Danny says just as a ray is shot at the ghosts. Flying down, Danny grabs Sam just as her mother comes out.

"Release my daughter." Pam shouts. Rolling their eyes, they ignore her as they zip off after the other six.

"Put this in your ear." Danny says as he hands her a small bud. Placing it in her ear, it shifts into the shape of a high-tech communicator.

"This will help a lot. So, who are the targets today?" Sam asks.

"Don't really know, but aim for the royals." Samantha says.

"Also, unrelated fact, but when you two started to get more and more serious, I was the one who would fly Miss Manson out of her place to the Fenton's. You guys more or less moved in together around junior year, and man, I loved messing with Pam and Jeremy." Valerie giggles.

"She supported and even had her dad help." Tucker laughs.

"Eventually, you got emancipated from your parents and naturally, the Fenton's put you up once the found out. Maddie understood to a degree why you wanted to escape and well, we know how Jazz is with her psychology stuff." Valerie snickers.

"Yes, it strained the relationship even farther, but they did try to force you to get married to a major playboy at the age of sixteen. Your grandmother, rest her soul, had the maids pack up your bags and discreetly move them to my parents' home, and then got the papers to get you emancipated." Daniel says.

"A lot happens next year doesn't it?" Danny asks.

"Yeah, and there's still two more years of high school. Things only get more complicated from there." Samantha chuckles as they land where the Banshee lands. No one else was there apparently, but that usually meant nothing. On cue, the Butcher flies out of hiding and swings. The eight heroes dodge, but he swings again, this time, swinging directly at Sam and his cleaver manages to get her arm, not cutting it with the blade, but using the back of the blade and throwing her back several feet into a wall. Samantha rushes to her younger self while Danny attacks full fury. Punching him with speed beyond dodging, he lands several hits and knocks the cleaver from the Butchers hand.

"You idiot!" Dan shouts as he dodges an attack from Valerie. Danny freezes the blade and the Butcher gets up to run for his weapon and weakness. Inhaling deeply, Danny uses his ghostly wail to knock back the butcher again and then fires several ecto blasts at the cleaver. The Butcher cries out in pain and charges again. Samantha, using her whip, throws the Butcher back again just as Danny unleashes a frozen ecto blast and destroys the cleaver. Crying out in agony, the Butcher dissipates.

"Danny, guard her, she's not conscious. We're working on a plan for the others. Tuck, Val, can you handle it?" Samantha asks as Val attacks the Baron, aiming for his weakness, the five gems on his box.

"Tuck, could use some help here!" Val calls as Tuck uses one of his targeting weapons and shoots at one of the emeralds, while Val takes out another one.

"Never mind, I guess you've got it. Daniel, keep the evil twin busy. Valerie, Tucker, let's go after a royal. Valerie, which one are you chasing?"

"The Marquee." Valerie replies.

"Good, Tucker, help her and I'll do what I can to keep the others off you." Samantha says.

"Uh, that's five. Isn't that kind of over doing it?" Danny asks as he starts to stand.

"Kid, there's one thing you will learn about Samantha Manson, in fact you should know this by now, never try to restrain her. Also, she and Valerie started sparring shortly after this and she can handle seven ghosts at once." Tucker laughs over the communicator.

"Yeah, not to mention, she wrangles our four hyperactive kids. Trust me kid, she's got this." Daniel chuckles.

"You're only sweet talking because this happened to go on the same week as our anniversary and you need to get a present still aren't you?" Samantha chuckles as she whips away the Seductress.

"For your information, I already got you a present, it's waiting at home." Daniel says as he dodges a punch from Dan while firing at the Banshee. Danny, making sure to stay in front of Sam shoots down the Jester, getting close to his weak point, but barely missing it.

Simultaneously, Tuck and Val finish off the Baron while Valerie and Tucker finish off the Marquee. Dan calls a retreat just as Samantha's whip grabs his ankle and flings him to the ground while Daniel shoots him and Valerie and Tucker spear him. Turning to smoke just as the spears make contact he escapes.

"Well damn!" Tucker exclaims just as the Banshee attacks Tuck, slicing his arm before Val shoots the Banshee, making it release Tuck.

"Stupid bird beast!" Tuck shouts as he bleeds from his arm.

"Let's get back to base to get those taken care of." Samantha says.

"So, how are we going to explain this to the respective parents?" Danny asks as he picks up Sam and takes to the air.

"Tucker's parents take it much easier, in fact, they're very proud of him. The medicine we have heals most wounds overnight, so not a huge issue. Samantha's parents flip their shit a little. Jeremy gets over it though, it's Pam who has the issue, it's always Pam." Daniel says as they fly back to base.

* * *

Hope you're enjoying the story. Next chapter will be up soon!


	5. Recovery

Enjoy!

* * *

Recovery

Tuck contains his enthusiasm as the machines work to heal him with the medicine while Samantha tends to her younger self with the help of Tucker. Val takes advantage of the tech to help upgrade some of her equipment under the supervision of her future self. Danny, after making sure that Sam is ok, goes to his older self.

"Can I ask you some questions?" Danny asks.

"Sure." Daniel says as they walk out of the enclosure.

"How many new abilities do I learn in the next ten years?" Danny asks.

"About five." Daniel says.

"So, basically one every two years." Danny says.

"More or less. Once you got the hang of one, a new one popped up. Of course, at the most inconvenient time." Daniel chuckles.

"Other than ghost fighter as a career, what did you go to college for?" Danny asks.

"After Junior year of high school I decided space wasn't where I wanted to go because been there and Vlad was still out there, so law. You'll figure out the specifics." Daniel chuckles.

"It does make sense, to a degree." Danny shrugs.

"Yeah, considering." Daniel says, waiting for the next question he has a hunch about.

"Were there ever times between you and Sam that it was strained?" Danny asks.

"Define strained for me." Daniel says, his mind zipping in several directions.

"Not that it's happening now, but breaking up?" Danny asks.

"Once, in college. It was simply because a lot of my classes were during the early part of the day and hers were at night. But serious, near breakup fights, no. We just worked out scheduling with school and work. Ghost fighting was occasional, but happens enough to still keep us on edge." Daniel says.

"Ok, when did the kids happen?" Danny asks.

"While we were in college. She started to get stressed and annoyed with everything then she started getting sick a lot, and since it was winter, we both thought it was a cold until we went to the doctor. Come to find out she was pregnant for six weeks. The boys were born right after finals. There were days I had to take her keys and weapons away because she was determined to go back to work." Daniel says.

"Why, did she not want to spend time with them?" Danny asks.

"She's a busy body. Mom adores the boys, and offered to babysit a lot. Sam wanted to spend time with them, but not days on end with as she worded it, 'nothing to do', after I misplaced her keys and had mom do some experiment, and called her coworkers and boss to expect her to be out for a few days because of the twins, she had no choice. Yes, it was deceitful and underhanded, and I did sleep on the couch for a week when she found out, but she finally gave in and took the time off she was given by work to take care of the boys. Two years later, when the girls were born, she didn't put up a fight and actually enjoyed her time off." Daniel chuckled.

"I know she's stubborn, but why didn't she want to take the time off?" Danny asks.

"Because she hates the idea of being codependent. She thought that I was trying to turn her into a good little housewife. I finally explained to her that I know she loves her job, I know she loves to fight ghosts, but right now, the four kids need her to be there for them, to feed them, change them, and give them love. They don't have a choice in the matter that they need her to live. Her being emotional after having the boys, she understood." Daniel says.

"When, well, uh, when was the first…" Danny starts as he flushes.

"We were seventeen. We were arguing over something stupid, I think it was because the teacher picked partners for an assignment, and guess who I was paired with." Daniel says.

"Paulina?" Danny says.

"Yeah. Samantha still hated her because she was a terrible flirt, and since she had a thing for the ghost half, all of that turned towards me, which as you know, I didn't care for her attempts at all, it was annoying. Anyway, we were arguing and she brought up how Paulina has slept with so many guys and she would somehow get me to sleep with her, which I denied, several times. We were the only ones in the house. So we continued to argue up the stairs. She slammed the door to her room and I waited a few minutes before phasing in and well, she was changing and things carried on from there. Needless to say, that is one of three arguments I've won with her. The others she wins." Daniel chuckles.

"What is the future like?" Danny asks, changing the subject entirely.

"Technology and medicine have taken off. New ways of fuel have been put into use. There hasn't been a war at all. It's been rather peaceful, so naturally, the ghosts act up." Daniel says.

"What are the four kids like, hell, what's that like entirely?"

"Starting in proper order, the pregnancy aspect is interesting. It was surreal actually. When they're born, you feel weak and strong all at once. As they grow, seeing them become young children, you begin to wonder how time got away. The boys, Jacob and Aiden, are very rambunctious and already their abilities are developing. Lilith and Dahlia are very much like Samantha, strong willed and know what they want and when they want it. And they're only three." Daniel chuckles. Just as Danny is about to ask another question Samantha walks outside, phone to her ear, smiling slightly.

"Jacob, give the phone to your brother…Because he is three minutes and forty three seconds older than you…Aiden, don't pick on your brother or I won't give the phone to your father…That's better. Babe, the boys want to talk to you, and as you know, the girls will want to talk next." Samantha says as she hands the phone to Daniel, noticing Danny trying not to blush. Daniel smirks and takes the phone.

"You know, you should listen to your mother…We'll be home hopefully by the end of the week…" Daniel continues talking to his children while Danny walks into the enclosure and checks on Sam. She blinks awake.

"How long have I been out?" Sam asks as she goes to sit up.

"Maybe an hour." Danny says.

"Have my parents tried calling?" Sam asks.

"No." Danny says.

"What's up?" Sam asks.

"I was talking to my older self. After this whole ordeal, things are going to be different, even when we don't have much of a memory about it." Danny says.

"Yeah. But it's ok. Clearly we made it through this." Sam smiles.

"Yeah, I just hope we don't do something that messes it up." Danny says.

* * *

There are going to be a few chapters like this. Enjoy!


	6. The Fight Continues

I'm apologizing now because if things start to get confusing, just know it was confusing to write and keep track of everything, and there was a lot of re-reading of the story so it made sense for me.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

The Fight Continues

 _2 days later_

It was early, and Danny had already arranged for him, Tuck, Sam and Val to meet up at the park before they headed to the main base where their older selves were. It was already proving to be a hot day and was said to get hotter.

"Why does it have to be so damn hot?" Tuck growls as they start walking to the base.

"Because it's summer Tuck." Sam snorts sarcastically. Just as Tuck opens his mouth to retort ecto beams are shot in their general direction. Running as fast as they can to where the ghosts are and see what's going on. The Banshee, Seductress, Jester, Widow and Knight are attacking the older selves. Just as the teens get ready to attack Daniel breaks free of the Jester.

"Go after Dan, we'll be fine." Daniel orders. Activating the communicators, the teens are about to ask questions.

"If he is eliminated, the others will be easier to beat because they lack direction." Samantha says.

"Fine." Sam snips as she fires her weapon at Dan, he barely dodges. Val attacks ruthlessly, putting him on the ropes. Dan fires a blast at Val's board, causing her to fall from the sky, though she manages to get a shot at the Banshee and Dan before crashing.

"Val!" Tuck calls out as he fires more at Dan from his weapon.

"Go take care of Val, we got Dan." Danny calls out. Tuck nods and runs over to the crash, firing at the Banshee as she circles and the Widow, nearly hitting her weak point, causing her to shriek in terror.

"Tuck, why did you come?" Val asks.

"Shit, you have a concussion. And your arm looks injured." Tuck says.

"I'm fine, get back there and help them." Val argues.

"Val, you will stay put and help keep the Banshee and Widow off of their back." Daniel says.

Danny and Sam charge at Dan, Sam firing multiple shots at what seem like random places while Danny engages in hand to hand fighting with Dan, landing a few hits before he fires an ecto-blast at him. Flying back from the force of the attack, Dan lands in something sticky. Looking around he finally understands what Sam was doing.

"You think this measly web can hold me for you to catch me again?" Dan laughs before being punched across the face and Sam hits him with her weapon. Screaming out in pain he growls up at his younger self.

"I'll never stop, no matter how many times you catch me." Dan laughs.

"That's why I'm not going to catch you, I'm going to obliterate you." Danny says calmly as the ecto-energy builds in his hands. Dan goes to free himself before Sam attacks again. Just as Danny raises his fully charged attack, he's knocked back by the Jester.

"Not so fast little halfa pest!" The jester laughs as he pulls his blades and quickly makes work of the web.

"Damn him!" Sam growls as she fires rapidly at a quickly dodging Dan.

"I'm going to cut you up, one dagger at a time." The Jester sneers as he kicks Danny into a wall, but before he can even move the Jester is in front of him and cuts his cheek quickly. Danny punches him off of him.

"The first cut hurts most, but I promise the others will be much more painful." The Jester laughs before he stops mid laugh and clutches his hat, where the Jack-in-the-box is, and starts to scream. Tuck fires another shot and hits the box, shattering it and the Jester.

"Fall back!" Dan calls as he takes note of the condition of his few remaining troops. The group beats a hasty retreat.

"I almost had him until that damn clown got me." Danny growls as he lands. The adult versions quickly go over to help their younger selves.

"Easy Val." Tuck says as he helps Val to the base. Sam looks at the wound on Danny's face.

"That's going to need stitches, but at least I don't have to ask your older self how he got the scar." Sam says. Danny rolls his eyes at her.

"It's not going to need stitches, it'll be fine." Danny says.

"No, it needs stitches." Daniel chuckles.

"Dammit." Danny sighs.

* * *

Hope you're all enjoying this story thus far.


	7. Questions Answers Bonds

This is what I was mentioning in the last chapter about being confusing. Sorry again.

Enjoy!

* * *

Questions. Answers. Bonds.

Sitting in the base, watching as Samantha shows Sam how to properly stitch a cut, Danny looks over to see Tuck supporting Val and talking to her to keep her awake.

"Got it, thanks." Sam smiles as she washes her hands quickly and puts on gloves before she starts to stitch up the cut on Danny's face.

"Well, good thing you cleaned and numbed the wound before doing this otherwise I'd be flinching." Danny says.

"Stop talking please, it makes it difficult to stitch this up." Sam says. Danny sighs but stops talking as he watches the deft movement Sam makes. Just as she finishes half the wounds, Danny can't help but talk.

"You're really good at that." Danny says, making Sam blush slightly.

"Well, it was easy once my older self told me that it was the same concept as sewing, which my grandmother taught me to do, only with one or two added steps she showed me." Sam smiles.

"Ah, I didn't know that you knew how to sew." Danny says.

"No surprise there." Sam smiles she starts on the next cut, and they fall back into the necessary but comfortable silence.

Outside the older versions talk quietly amongst themselves.

"I understand why some of these things feel familiar, but since our younger selves know of us, nothing seems to have changed, which, wouldn't something change at least a little?" Tucker says.

"Good to know I wasn't the only one noticing some slight changes in my memory." Danny chuckles.

"I was wondering when you would ask." The voice of Clockwork lilts. Soon enough, the time ghost makes his entrance.

"Yes, care to explain?" Valerie asks.

"Simple. I alter your younger selves' memories after this fight. Anything they know about you will be erased, as well as your image. They may have vague memories, but you all will seem like guiding voices. Since they are you, your memories are changing slightly, but since you are under the protection and influence of my time powers, you will have your original memories. When you return to your time, you will have a slightly different memory, than the original. From the point you defeat Dan again, it may be slightly different." Clockwork says.

"How slightly?" Daniel asks.

"Only the outcome of the battle as you remember. When Dan is destroyed, I will return your time, and reset the memories of those directly involved. Your families will have no memory of your leaving." Clockwork states.

"But what of the Dan in this time?" Samantha asks.

"Thing is, when he was first captured, he was placed outside of time. He escaped and since Pariah Dark's castle was undisturbed in both past and present, the ten you are defeating are the only ones. Apparently, after I left to get you four, he used my base to go through time without having to use the medallions. They themselves are timeless spirits. Keep in mind, you simply managed to reseal the terrible ten, not destroy them, hence why I told you make sure they were destroyed, to make sure they couldn't escape again. Tell me, seeing how things are changing and your minds slowly changing because of what I will do, has anything changed?" Clockwork asks.

"No, seeing as to how the memories are altered slightly, nothing seems to have changed." Danny says.

"Some bonds are too strong to be changed by mere memory altering." Clockwork chuckles before he disappears. Walking back inside they see as Sam finishes up the final stitch on Danny's face and that Val is looking a lot better and awake.

"Nicely done Sam." Tucker smirks.

"Next question, how do I explain this to his mom?" Sam asks.

"You'll think of something." Samantha smiles. Another hour passes before Val is given the ok to leave. The group starts to leave and Sam starts thinking up a million reasons for how Danny got the cut on his face. They arrive at the Fenton home far sooner than Sam anticipated.

"Damn. Ok, I think I got it." Sam says as they enter.

"Oh my god, what happened to your face honey?" Maddie says, panicked.

"Nasty ghost fight with a knife happy clown." Sam says, only slightly lying. The others look at her oddly.

"I always hated the clown ghosts." Maddie says as she looks at the cut.

"Why didn't you call me from the hospital?" Maddie asks.

"We didn't go to a hospital. Sam has a first aid kit in her bag." Danny says honestly.

"Sam stitched this up. Have you considered being a doctor sweetie?" Maddie says.

"It's not that good, I had to google how to do that." Sam laughs nervously as they manage to get inside.

"Still you should've called me. We might be older sweetheart, but we have more experience and can help." Maddie says, Jack nodding in agreement.

"We didn't have time mom. It just happened. We were blitzed." Danny says.

"Just try to be careful." Maddie says. The four smile and nod before they turn and almost run into Jazz who eyes them suspiciously.

"I get the feeling you're not telling the whole truth." Jazz says.

"We are Jazz." Danny sighs annoyed.

"You wouldn't tell me you weren't." Jazz says.

"Jazz, we are telling you, and your parents the truth. Why would we lie?" Sam asks. Jazz contemplates this before she shrugs it off. Walking up to Danny's room, Sam gets closer to Danny.

"Gonna have to make sure she doesn't follow you the next couple of days." Sam whispers. Danny nods as they go into his room to try and be normal teenagers.

* * *

Worry not readers, this will be mentioned again later on in order to keep it from being too confusing.


	8. Calm before the Storm

The name should tell you everything.

* * *

Calm before the Storm

 _The next day_

Walking to the base that morning, Danny had made sure his sister didn't follow him. _She would ask a million questions and be a huge distraction in her attempt to help._ Danny thinks as he meets up with the others. It seems calm as the reach the base. Daniel greets them at the door.

"Nothing to report, but you four are of course welcome to stay for the day." Daniel chuckles. The four teens smile and walk into base.

"Mind if we come up with ways to whittle down the remaining problems?" Danny asks his older self.

"Not at all, I was about to start on that." Daniel chuckles as they walk over to the strategy room. Val goes over to her older self and soon enough the conversation turns to weaponry. Tuck goes over to his older self.

"I have a couple of questions." Tuck says.

"Please ask." Tucker chuckles, turning from his desk.

"What's all the new tech like?" Tuck asks.

"It's pretty advanced and very necessary." Tucker chuckles.

"Am I still the Mayor?" Tuck asks.

"Yes. The people figured why stop a good thing. It helps that you're active in the community, thanks to Valerie of course." Tucker chuckles.

"What's married life like? Is it as crazy as everyone makes it out to be?" Tuck asks.

"What's crazy is when the kids enter the picture. It's interesting to say the least. A bit less hectic than Samantha's and Daniel's, that's for sure. There wasn't a fight over a diet change. Most guys are like, 'I'll never tie myself to a woman', but that's plain stupid. There's the natural craziness that come with the kids and them taking on the good and bad of us, but it's never dull." Tucker smiles.

"Are the ghost levels still high?" Tuck asks.

"Not much has changed except the number of attacks. Whereas it used to be five days a week, in the last couple years, its dropped down to three. Then of course Halloween is always a nightmare. Amity Park is old and has a lot of ecto-history as the Fenton's call it." Tucker says.

"Yeah, I know." Tuck chuckles.

"But, having a very strong willed wife helps make raising the rambunctious kids easier." Tucker chuckles.

"That's comforting." Tuck smiles before he changes the subject to tech.

Meanwhile Sam is trying to figure out how to go about asking her older self some questions.

"Want me to just start from the beginning?" Samantha asks.

"That would be great." Sam says, relieved.

"Yes, the relationship gets a lot more serious after this, because it's a life or death situation. You'll age a little with this. The four of you will, for some weird reason, become more desirable to your peers. As you can see, you all fill out." Samantha chuckles.

"Obviously." Sam sighs sarcastically.

"In about a year and a half is when you and Danny have sex for the first time." Samantha says, containing her smirk at her younger selves blush.

"What brought it on? Mood? Anniversary? Spontaneous?" Sam asks.

"Try an argument. It was by no means hateful or spiteful, it was a slow building fire that finally reached its point and well, both of you being hot headed and short tempered mixed with sexual tension that builds up over the next year or so and well, it was bound to happen anyway. It was because you got pissed that a teacher paired him up with Paulina for a project and she was making the eyes at him and well, territorial. You accuse him of becoming her next prize and he denies it." Samantha says.

"How does that turn into sex?" Sam asks.

"Well, keep in mind, this is after you emancipate from your parents and move in with the Fenton's. You slam the door to your room and he waits for maybe three minutes before phasing in. You were in your bra and just pulling off your pants and well it got very quiet. You say something along the lines of, 'what, comparing them to the whores', and he replies with something about how you're the only perfect woman he's ever seen, something corny like that and before you knew what was happening you were both naked and making out." Samantha chuckles, remembering the whole incident fondly.

"How bad did it hurt? I've heard it hurts a lot." Sam says.

"Well, it hurt a lot. But, you know how he is, still sweet and compassionate, even in the throes of lust. He was gentle. I will say, that was one argument he most definitely won. From there, we didn't argue about it, mostly because he insisted that they do all of their together work at his place, in the living room, where Val and I were doing our work. Needless to say, she didn't try anything." Samantha says.

"When did the first set of twins come along?" Sam asks.

"The boys came along near the end of college. Stress is a killer and when class was canceled due to snow, well, we did some bonding that got you pregnant. You went into labor the day after finals for summer quarter. It took about thirty hours before they were born. It was worth it, but then of course, you wanted to go back to work and school and eventually Danny sits you down and you guys get into a long conversation which is basically his second winning argument. You learn to take time for the kids and enjoy your time off." Samantha smiles.

"Just a quick question, I understand that this whole thing is a life or death thing, but you seem more affected by something else." Sam says.

"Yes, I miss my children." Samantha half lies. She can't reveal to her younger self what will happen in regards to this fight.

"Understandable." Sam says before they rejoin the group.

* * *

So, asides from the violence and mild cursing, this little tid bit is also why it's rated T. As the title implies, the storm is coming. Enjoy!


	9. All Hell Breaks Loose

Again, the title tells all

Enjoy!

* * *

All Hell Breaks Loose

 _2 Days Later_

"Ok, they aren't coming to us, so we need to take the fight to them." Sam says testily. The others nod in agreement. Opening the portal into the Ghost Zone they see hordes of ghosts waiting around for a portal to open naturally.

"Charge!" Skulker calls out as they flood thru the gates. Catching one of them, ironically Ember, Daniel holds her from running.

"What's going on?" Daniel asks.

"You're evil twin has destroyed half our homes and is trying to just destroy the whole thing. Said something about not caring what happens to him and the others, just wants you dead." Ember snarls as she pulls her arm away from him.

"Why did you let it get this out of control huh?" Ember yells before fleeing with the others. Using a craft for those in unprotected gear, the fly in cautiously.

"We still need to work on an attack plan." Samantha says.

"There's no point in that." Dan voice lilts through the area as the remaining ghosts attack, capturing the teens and their adult counterparts.

"I knew you eight would get impatient and eventually come to me, now, to destroy you and this pitiful plane of existence." Dan laughs before blasting all of them, refraining himself as much as he can, just knocking them unconscious.

"Why did you not destroy them?" The Seductress asks.

"I want to destroy their souls before their bodies. I want them broken." Dan says.

"Then you'll allow us to take care of the men?" The Widow asks.

"I was going to suggest that in fact." Dan chuckles, looking at the four women. Taking them to the castle, he can't help the malicious grin forming on his face.

 _Sometime Later_

Sam blinks awake to find herself in a stone building tied to a table. Looking to her right she sees Val and Valerie in the same state, and to her left, the older version of herself.

"Glad to see you're awake." Dan chuckles darkly. Fear crawls its way up Sam's body as she sees the Fright Knight enter the room, and suddenly she knows something bad is about to happen.

 _On the Other Side of the Castle_

Danny awakens and is immediately met with the Seductress staring him in the face, a sick grin on her face.

"Look, Widow, they're waking up." She giggles in delight as the other three awaken.

"Where's Sam?" Danny asks as a piercing scream echoes through the castle.

"With the master and his knight." The Widow smirks as several more screams and laughter echo through. Just as Danny is about to act a sudden pain grips his stomach and her nearly wretches.

"Tsk, tsk." The Seductress chides.

"Her power can either enchant, enslave, or harm men. I believe Samantha covered that." Daniel growls out in pain.

"Well forgive me for forgetting that, or can you not hear the screams of pain from your wife?" Danny replies. Daniel glares at him, conveying that he was trying to ignore them in order to figure a way out to get to them faster. Tucker groans out in pain as the Widow punches him in the stomach while simultaneously hitting Tuck on his torso with a blunt object.

"You two would be fun play things." The Seductress snickers to Danny and Daniel. They feel her power pull at them but the refuse to waver to her, causing her to get mad. Her nail turn to claws as she rakes them down their torsos, snarling at them the whole time.

"I can weaken you to the point where you have no strength to fight off my enslavement. All men are stupid and succumb to their carnal desires." She chides as she continues to beat the two Phantoms. Danny thrashes in pain, loosening his restraints enough to slip out of them, blast the Seductress away long enough to free his older self and the two Tuckers. Screeching in rage, the Seductress lunges at Danny and pins him.

"You foolish man, you really think you can beat me?" She laughs. He doesn't reply, his head hanging slightly.

"Given up?" She asks. Before she has time to react, she's hit by a flurry of kicks, followed by several punches. Just as she wavers back, she feels someone grab her from behind.

"What do you think you're doing?" She hisses before collapsing in pain as her weakness, the music box hanging from her hip, is struck by a small ecto blast, just enough to hurt her.

"Now Danny!" Daniel shouts as he kicks her towards Danny. Shocked, the Seductress screams in pain before dissipating from the frozen ecto-blast.

Meanwhile, Tuck and Tucker held off the widow with their advanced ghost fighting technology.

"You swine!" The Widow shouts as she slips passed the two and charges towards Danny. She doesn't notice the pure look of rage on his features until he releases the most powerful wail he has, flinging her back against the wall and stunning her.

"Get her now Tuck!" Danny shouts as Tuck uses his blast gun to destroy the ring on her hip and the Widow herself.

Just as the four begin to catch their breath, the Banshee flies in, squawking in fury at the fall of her comrades. Swooping down, she swipes and claws at the four men while dodging their attacks as well. Tuck starts shooting at the Banshee's wings, causing her to become less agile and able to stay in the less and less until Danny is able to land several hits on the cage before it breaks, taking the Banshee with it.

"Now, let's go save the girls." Danny says. Daniel and Tucker, hoping that the girls managed to escape on their own, prepare for what's to come.

* * *

The final fight is coming up.


	10. Break

Sorry for it being so short, kind of a brief, but explanatory interlude between fighting.

* * *

Break

Danny, Tuck, Daniel and Tucker race through the castle, trying their best to pin point exactly where the girls screaming is coming from.

"I swear, if they do anything like…" Danny starts.

"They don't get physically violated. Ghosts have no interest in physically harming someone. Mentally though, they will need time." Daniel says, only reassuring to some degree.

"What exactly happened?" Tuck asks.

"Valerie went a little off the deep end. She practically refused to sleep and had a short temper with everyone, even me. Samantha became very troubled as well, she would pick fights with everyone and when she won, she would go a little sadistic. She would scare them and taunt them and even try to provoke another fight. After a few months of that, both of them start calming down, but they never fully recover." Tucker says.

"Did we help at all?" Danny asks, gesturing to himself and Tuck.

"We all helped each other. Whenever Valerie would have one of her episodes where she would go slightly manic, Tuck defended her and even helped bring her out of that state numerous times. When Samantha would start to isolate herself, you took her to her favorite book shop or to a big open field where she could more or less scream, shout, and cry her anger away. When either of you would start to feel like absolute garbage for not being able to get to them in time, they would usually remind you that they could've been dead. We all helped each other, and that's why we remained so strong through all the craziness that is to come." Daniel says. Danny nods and then takes notice of the sudden silence.

"Well, that's foreboding." Tuck says as they finally find the room where the girls were kept only to find them facing off against Dan.

"Where's the knight?" Danny asks as he rushes over to Sam. Numbly, she points to the broken sword. Dodging the incoming attacks from Dan, Val zips through the air faster than Tuck has ever seen.

"You four have to take him out." Sam says quietly.

"No, the four of us, you, me, Tuck and Val have to take them out. And we can." Danny says.

* * *

The next chapter is the final fight. Mainly focuses on the four teens fighting, and naturally, there is a reason. Enjoy!


	11. It's Over

Hope you're all enjoying the story so far!

* * *

It's Over

Seeing that his last soldier has fallen, Dan frantically looks around the room, dodging an enraged and slightly deranged Val, for an escape. Flying for the only window in the room, he almost makes it there only to be shot down by Samantha.

"Get him." Samantha growls to Daniel.

"Planned on it, only after Danny gets in there." Daniel murmurs before he looks to Danny.

"Hey, come on time to end this." Daniel says. Danny barely glances at his older self. Daniel knows the exact feeling, but takes note in his laser focus.

"Yes, let's." Danny says before he flies at Dan, grabs him by the ankle and throws him to the ground, where Daniel shoots him with several ecto-blasts before Danny flies down, punching him as he lands, before picking him up and throwing him to the wall.

Dan coughs, feeling his form threatening to break from all the brutality.

"When did this brat get so damn strong?" Dan mutters to himself.

"When you hurt my girlfriend. When you threatened to destroy this world and the next. Out of what, spite?" Danny near snarls. Dan looks up right into the face of an angry Danny, surprised by how fast he was and his tone.

"What's it to you?" Dan asks.

"It doesn't matter. You're not getting another chance." Danny growls. Next thing Dan knows, he's being thrown across the room, crashing through the wall and landing with a thud. Looking up, he was faced with the present and future Phantom.

"You don't have the guts to destroy me, because I am still a part of you." Dan chuckles confidently.

"You are the screw up that should never have existed. The fact that you still exist sickens me. But there are different futures and you're a what-if, and I want to get rid of that and just be done with it so you can't hurt anyone ever again." Danny says as he sucks in a deep breath. Daniel also takes a huge breath as he stands next to Danny. Letting out two powerful wails, Dan collapses to ground in shock and pain. Danny stops the wail and then let's loose a freeze ray, freezing Dan in place.

Opening his eyes in the block of ice, Dan manages to kick free, but feels the effects of the ice, making his movements sluggish. Tuck, using his high tech weapons, shoots him with one of the Fenton hand cannons, mark one.

Flying back from the shot, Dan stares in awe before he takes flight after Val, figuring he can hurt Tuck that way. Val however shoots wildly, hitting him several times. As he growls out in pain she continues to shoot at him. Losing altitude, he doesn't take notice of Sam, having unsheathed her weapons, waiting for him to drop into her line of sight.

"Once you stop, I'm gonna…" Dan starts only to feel two ecto-blades pierce his stomach. Looking down he sees Sam's cold eyes as she cuts up his torso and effectively holding him in place for Val to shoot.

After a minute of their tag team torture, Sam gives Danny a look and he nods in understanding. She throws him from her blades and as he flails through the air, Danny gathers all his strength and fires his most powerful ecto-ice-blast right at the stab wounds.

Wailing in agony as he feels the ice freeze him from the inside and the ecto-energy shattering the ice, before the nothingness envelopes him as he shatters.

Danny slumps forward, feeling the shift back coming upon him at any second.

"We have a lot of cleanup." Sam says calmly. Danny looks at her like she's crazy but says nothing.

"We'll get to that in a few, but first let's make sure that Dan is for sure gone." Danny says. The others nod in understanding. Before they knew what happened, all eight were transported to Clockwork's lair.

* * *

Next chapter is the last, and I hope you have all been enjoying the story thus far.


	12. Loose Ends to Tie

Final chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Loose Ends to Tie

"Danny, you can change here." Clockwork states.

"No, I'm fine." Danny says.

"Just tell me he's gone." Sam says quietly.

"Yes, he is for sure gone this time." Clockwork says.

"Wait a minute. Since this already happened, won't it change the future?" Tuck asks.

"You weren't paying attention when I explained this a while back. When Dan was defeated by these versions of you, he was kept in my realm outside of time and since the terrible ten were timeless to begin with and were only sealed the first time, only one thing changes slightly, but the bonds built from this are too strong for mind altering and this not happening to you ten years down the line will not change anything. In fact, this wasn't supposed to happen the first time, nor was it supposed to happen again. You four were all supposed to be together." Clockwork says.

"Oh yeah, I vaguely remember that now." Tuck chuckles embarrassed.

"So, when will we have our minds altered and then not remember some of this?" Danny asks.

"Soon actually." Clockwork says.

"That's why we let you four finish him off." Samantha states.

"Gathered that." Val says. Clockwork quietly activates his ability and erases bits and pieces of the teens memories, effectively knocking them unconscious and then quickly delivers them to their home while the older versions quickly round up the other ghosts and assure them that everything is safe now, luckily, not starting another fight. Returning the Clockworks lair, they prepare for their return to their time. Watching the screen, Clockwork waits for the moment right before he arrived and then, just before they walk through he looks to them.

"Attempt to go back to what you were doing before I showed up. Do you remember?" Clockwork asks. Samantha and Daniel nod, Tucker and Valerie also nod in remembrance. Clockwork nods and then allows them through. Quickly Daniel shifts into his human form and Sam simply smiles at him, kissing his cheek before she leaves their bedroom and walks down the stairs.

 _Present time_

Danny blinks awake, his head throbbing from the fight. He couldn't remember how he got home, but that didn't surprise him, considering his head felt like he had just been hit by a truck. Quickly he texted Sam, making sure she was ok considering what had happened to her. She called him instead of replying to the text.

"I'm…not really sure. My head hurts…a lot." Sam sighs over the phone.

"Yeah. I flew you home right?" Danny asks.

"I really don't remember, but you must have." Sam says tiredly.

"Tuck and Val left too, right?" Danny asks.

"Fairly certain I saw them leave. But I can't recall." Sam says. It's quiet for a moment between them.

"Hey Sam." Danny says.

"Yeah?" Sam replies quietly.

"We're going to be ok. I won't let anything like that happen to you again. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you." Danny says.

"I….I know. I just need time." Sam says.

"I know. And I'll be there for you. Please remember that." Danny says. Sam smiles, ignoring the bruise on her cheek from the beating earlier.

"Thanks." Sam says before they hang up and respectively crash out on their beds.

Clockwork watches both sets of Team Phantom, relieved that everything is still going according to how it is supposed to be.

"Just as things are meant to be." Clockwork says.

 _The Next Day_

Waking up the next day, all four teens practically expected to be thrown right to fighting the ghosts that were fleeing the ghost zone yesterday because of Dan and then ten, but found it surprisingly calm. Meeting up in the park, Danny was first to make note of this.

"I swore yesterday all the ghosts fled, where the hell did they all go?" Danny asks, scratching the back of his head.

"Maybe it's an ambush." Sam says quietly.

"Wouldn't put it passed Skulker." Val concurs.

"Relax children, it is not an ambush." Clockworks voice rings out, making all four teens whip around, startled.

"Ok, so explain why there aren't hundreds of ghosts in here?" Tuck asks, grabbing Val's hand and keeping her calm.

"After you four left, thoroughly exhausted but victorious, I followed you out of the ghost zone and reasoned with the ghosts, telling them it was safe to return and there was no need to remain in the human realm. A few tried to argue, but they gave in after I pointed out that Dan hadn't surfaced and I had watched him be destroyed." Clockwork half lied. He watched as the calm washed over the four teens faces.

"Thanks Clockwork. I was not looking forward to fighting more than I have these last few days." Danny says.

"I should be thanking you. Without you four, both planes of existence would've been destroyed." Clockwork says.

"I still wish I knew why he wanted to just destroy it all." Tuck says.

"It doesn't matter. He's gone, and that's all that does matter." Danny says.

"I just wish I knew what he was thinking though." Tuck says.

"If you understood or knew what he was thinking, that would make you as bad as him, and I know you don't want that." Val says.

"Valid point. It was probably just a stupid grudge. You know how villains are." Tuck chuckles nervously.

"All too well." Val and Danny reply in unison, giving each other a slight smirk before the four carry on with their day. Clockwork smiles, grateful that the ghosts listened to him about one thing, and that was to leave Amity Park alone for at least a week, just to allow the teens to rest. Naturally, some had argued, but that was quickly quelled when he pointed out that those kids had literally just saved their existence…again.

"All is as it should be, and will luckily remain that way, now that the evil that once resided outside of time is gone permanently." Clockwork mumbles to himself as he disappears, looking in on these teens future to see that absolutely nothing has changed, since their older selves had the same memory lapse with help from his powers. He had allowed them to remember for the day they returned to their time before it set in, effectively wiping the bits of their memory clean of the event. After all, the fight against Dan and the ten, only happened once.

 _Fin_

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the story! It was a challenge to write, and I know the chapters were short, but it came out all right in my perspective. I really just wanted to get this done before I had to go back to school next week, and I'm glad I did.

If anyone wants to send a request, just know, I probably won't even start it until summer of next year, because school takes priority, and I want to work on my own stuff at my own pace. I have literally six plus story ideas I want to work on, and have been putting them off until I got these done because this story and the other request I posted recently have been postponed long enough. It''s nothing personal to any of you, but I just really want to work on my own stuff until next summer.

Again, hope you all enjoyed the story, and until next time, please R&R!


End file.
